TzHaar Fight Cave
Tz-Haar Fight Cave The TzHaar Fight Cave is a minigame in Project Xiva. It involves single-handedly fighting off 62 waves of TzHaar creatures, not including a boss fight against one of the strongest monsters on RuneScape: TzTok-Jad, with a combat level of 702. Players will be rewarded with Tokkul for playing this minigame, and if they manage to defeat TzTok-Jad, they will be rewarded with the fire cape - the fourth strongest cape in the game after TokHaar-Kal, Max cape and the Completionist cape. Completing the entire TzHaar Fight Caves gives about 130,000 experience in combat skills and about 45,000 experience in constitution, giving roughly 175,000 experience total for completing the fight caves, including Jad. This is a safe minigame, as you will keep all your items if you die. However, you will not keep the ammo, food, and potions already used when you die, so doing the fight cave is not cost free. Up until the release date of this minigame, the Kalphite Queen was the most powerful creature in RuneScape. The TzHaar Fight Cave introduced 2 higher-level monsters: TzTok-Jad and Ket-Zek, though the Kalphite Queen is widely regarded as more difficult to defeat than the Ket-Zek. TzTok-Jad was the strongest monster in the game for three years, until the release of the Corporeal beast. Many higher-levelled monsters have been released since, but TzTok-Jad is still one of the strongest monsters in terms of offensive powers, being able to one- or two-hit players. In February 2012 the Fight Kiln minigame was released, which introduced a stronger version of Jad: the TokHaar-Jad. Playing this minigame until the end takes a considerable amount of time and resources; it can take anywhere from thirty minutes (with very strong gear and experience) to two and a half hours of continuous playing and a considerable number of potions depending on levels, supplies, and method. At 70-80 range, it can take from 90–120 minutes to complete; at 90+ Ranged it can take as little as just over an hour to get to TzTok-Jad; at 99 attack and strength, with the use of Overloads, turmoil and chaotic weaponry meleeing or the Storm of Armadylthe entire way, it can take 35–50 minutes to complete. Location The Fight Cave is located in TzHaar City, deep under the ground of Karamja. First of all, the player has to travel to Karamja. You can get there by using the Tree in Edgeville via "Minigame teleports" Monsters In this minigame, players must battle past waves of six types of monsters ranging from level 22 up to level 360, before facing the final boss, Lv702 TzTok-Jad. Each of these monsters require a different tactic by the player, though, due to the structure of the minigame, most of them are best fought from a distance. The monsters generally have high Attack and Strength, along with a special ability, but low life points and Defence. This means they will hit hard and often, but can be killed quite easily. Monsters in the Fight Cave can be seen as representing powers of two minus one: each wave, monsters will spawn whose place values sum to the wave number, with the Tz-Kih(22) being worth 1, the Tz-Kek(45) 3, the Tok-Xil(90) 7, the Yt-MejKot(180) 15, the Ket-Zek(360) 31, and finally, the Tz-Tok Jad(702) 63. However, waves in the Fight Cave prefer to spawn high-level creatures (e.g. wave 31 spawns one Ket-Zek instead of 31 Tz-Kihs). For example, consider wave 47 as having 47 points: a Ket-Zek with a point value of 31 spawns, because that is the highest creature whose point value can fit in 47; then, of the remaining 16 point, a Yt-Mejkot with a value of 15 spawns, and aTz-Kih spawns with the remaining 1 point. Thus wave 47 consists of one Ket-Zek, one Yt-MejKot, and one Tz-Kih. The final wave of the Fight Caves is wave 63, in which one Tz-Tok Jad, with a value of 63, spawns.